Regret me Not
by H2PHaarate
Summary: [BTS YoonMin] Adakah keputusan yang kau sesali dalam hidup? Park Jimin tidak memilikinya. Atau begitulah yang ingin dikatakannya ketika rasa bersalah itu muncul kembali. Min Yoongi. Park Jimin. BTS Members.
1. Chapter 1

Apakah ada keputusan yang kau ambil di hidupmu yang kau sesalkan saat ini?

Bagi Park Jimin, jawabannya adalah : tidak ada.

Mungkin beberapa keputusan yang ia ambil memang tidak berakhir dengan sesuatu yang selalu bagus, namun ia tidak pernah menyesali keputusan apapun yang diambilnya. Ia tidak menyesali keputusannya untuk mengikuti audisi di BigHit Ent, ia juga tidak menyesali tahun-tahun ia menjadi seorang Idola paling dikenal di Korea Selatan, ia tentu tidak menyesali keputusannya untuk meninggalkan semua ketenaran itu untuk hidup sebagai orang 'normal' seperti sekarang.

Ia percaya bahwa apa yang terjadi memang merupakan jalan hidupnya.

Jika ada yang ia sesalkan dalam hidunya adalah kenyataan bahwa ia meninggalkan kelima teman yang paling dekat dengannya dengan cara yang tidak baik. Jika suatu saat ia akan mendapatkan kebencian dari orang-orang terdekatnya yang mengetahui kebohongan yang dilakukannya, ia akan menerimanya dengan senang hati. Paling tidak saat itu ia bisa mengakhiri semua kebohongan yang dilakukannya selama ini.

 _"Selamat atas peluncuran album terbaru kalian, apakah ada yang ingin kalian sampaikan kepada fans atau orang-orang tertentu diluar sana?"_

Suara televisi yang tegantung di salah satu sudut kafe tempatnya bekerja saat ini mengalihkan perhatiannya. Ia bersyukur pagi ini kafe belum terlalu ramai sehingga ia memiliki sedikit waktu senggang sekedar mendekatkan cuplikan acara yang menampilkan sosok kelima (mantan) sahabatnya di grup idola Bangtan Sonyeondan - BTS.

 _"Kami sangat senang bisa menyelesaikan album ini. Tentu saja ini kami peruntukkan untuk para ARMY di seluruh dunia...dan juga untuk_ uri- _Jiminie."_

Tangannya mengepal melihat raut wajah kelima anggota grup Idola yang dulu menjadi keluarga keduanya itu. Hanya kesedihan yang bisa dilihatnya dan itu membuat rasa bersalahnya semakin besar.

 _"Jimin-ah, dimana pun kau berada sekarang, kami berharap kau bahagia dan teruslah melihat kami dari sana._ "

"Permisi," dalam keterkejutannya ia masih bisa menghapus air mata yang hampir jatuh dari pelupuk matanya dan tersenyum pada seorang kostumer yang berdiri di depannya, "Aku ingin americano."

"Baiklah, satu americano, atas nama siapa?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum cerah dengan jejak air mata di matanya.

"...Yoongi."

Matanya yang tertutup oleh kacamata tebal yang dipakainya melebar begitu menyadari siapa yang berdiri di depannya saat ini. Min Yoongi, mahasiswa strata dua universitas seni jurusan musik yang selalu memesan kopi di kafe ini 3x dalam seminggu. Pria yang menjadi fokus dari seluruh perhatian Jimin beberapa bulan terakhir.

Lingkaran mata hitam terlihat lebih jelas di kulitnya yang putih, membuatnya yakin bahwa Yoongi tidak tidur lagi semalam.

"Silahkan, ini Americano milik anda."

"... _thanks."_

Jimin memang berusaha untuk membuat pesanan pemuda itu lebih cepat karena ia tahu bahwa Min Yoongi ingin segera meminum minuman pekat itu dan kembali mengerjakan tugasnya di kampusnya yang sebenarnya terletak tak jauh dari kafe ini. Hal inilah yang membuat hampir seluruh langganan kafenya adalah mahasiswa dari universitas tersebut.

Sudut matanya mengikuti sosok pria yang selalu memesan Americano itu dan mendapati Yoongi duduk di kursi paling tersembunyi yang berada di balik pot bunga besar tak jauh dari meja kasir. Yoongi selalu duduk disana dan mengerjakan entah apa dengan wajah serius, kembali memesan kopi jika ia masih belum selesai mengerjakan pekerjaannya -alasan ia duduk di kursi yang dekat dengan kasir.

"Jimin-ssi, biar saya gantikan menjaga kasir. Beristirahatlah."

Shin Suran, salah satu karyawan di kafe miliknya ini tersenyum manis di sampingnya -memakai celemek berwarna ungu diluar kaos berwarna hitam yang disepakati sebagai warna seragam karyawan setiap hari selasa dan kamis itu. Wanita yang telah menjadi tangan kanannya sejak awal pembukaan kafe itu menghela nafas melihat penampilannya.

"Kau ini, sebagai pemilik kafe mengapa senang sekali berdiri dibelakang mesin kasir dan bertingkah seperti karyawan di kafemu sendiri." dengus wanita yang sudah seperti kakaknya sendiri itu.

Jimin tertawa, " _Noona_ , aku juga karyawan di kafe ini, kau tahu?"

"Ya ya ya, kau hanya ingin melirik pria berambut hitam berantakan yang terlihat belum mandi selama 3 hari itu, bukan?"

 _"Noona!_ " Jimin menjerit tanpa suara dan melirik -takut orang yang menjadi bahan pembicaraan mereka mendengar suara Suran yang tidak kecil itu. ia bernafas lega karena Yoongi masih erlihat fokus pada layar laptop di depannya.

"Baiklah, cukup. Sekarang kau duduklah di kursi sebelah sana dan cukup awasi keadaan kafe. _Toh,_ sepertinya hari ini tidak terlalu ramai pengunjung." perintah Suran yang lebih tepat disebut sebagai bos di kafe ini daripada Jimin.

Dengan tersungut Jimin menyeret kakinya dan duduk di kursi yang ditunjuk Suran, yang terletak di tempat yang tidak terlalu terlihat dari deretan meja dan kursi pelanggan namun cukup strategis untuk melihat keadaan kafe. Jimin memutuskan untuk melepas celemek berwarna ungu yang dipakainya dan berjalan menuju salah satu meja kosong, lalu duduk sambil memeriksa beberapa laporan stok makanan dan biji kopi untuk minggu ini, juga laporan yang diberikan karyawannya tadi pagi.

"Aku merasa kasihan dengan BTS, kau tahu."

Indera pendengaran Jimin menangkap suara dari beberapa gadis yang duduk disamping meja tempatnya berkutat dengan kertas-kertas tebal itu. Mereka ada empat orang, masing-masing memesan minuman yang berbeda walau kesemuanya adalah minuman yang manis, dan keempatnya memegang album terbaru dari BTS.

"Benar. Sejak kehilangan Jimin mereka menjadi tidak sama lagi."

" _Spring day_ , lagu mereka ini didedikasikan untuk Jimin. Mereka memang terlihat sangat merindukannya, bukan?"

"Tentu saja! Jimin teman mereka. Dan sangat menyedihkan ketika Jimin memilih untuk mengakhiri hidupnya satu tahun lalu."

Keempatnya diam setelah salah satu dari mereka mengucapkan kalimat menyedihkan itu. Kini keempat gadis itu menitikkan air mata sebagai fans yang merasa sangat kehilangan.

Bibir tebalnya bergetar dan tangannya mengepal dibawah meja, mencoba untuk menahan rasa bersalah yang teramat sangat -ketika mengingat hal bodoh yang telah dilakukannya. Memalsukan kematiannya karena ingin pergi dari binar ketenaran yang menyiksanya selama ini tidak menjadi masalah untuk Jimin, namun menyakiti kelima sahabatnya karena tindakannya itu yang menjadi mimpi buruknya selama satu tahun belakangan.

Ia melirik Suran yang sedang melayani sepasang kekasih -sepertinya- untuk menguatkan tekatnya. Walaupun ia tidak secara persis mengalami nasib yang sama dengan Suran, namun ia merasa memiliki kesamaan karena Suran dulunya adalah seorang penyanyi terkenal di Korea. Sebelum ia memutuskan bahwa kelurganya lebih penting dari apapaun, termasuk karir bernyanyinya.

Wanita berusia 35 tahun itu masih terlihat seperti berusia 20 tahun. Wajahnya terlihat berseri dan menampakkan kebahagiaan yang jelas. Wanita yang sempat mengeluarkan dua album dan beberapa single, juga beberapa lagu OST itu memilih pensiun dari dunia hiburan setelah menikah dengan produser Dean. Ia memilih untuk menjadi ibu rumah tangga biasa -bekerja di kafe ini hanyalah caranya untuk menghabiskan waktu dan juga karena ia merasa kasihan dengan Jimin.

Suran adalah satu-satunya yang mengetahui tentang perbuatannya memalsukan kematiannya.

Pikirannya kalut, hingga ia tak menyadari sebuah mata berwarna hitam sedang mengawasinya sedari tadi.

.

.

Kafe miliknya yang ia bangun dari penghasilannya selama menjadi _Idol_ itu hanya buka sampai jam 10 malam. Tidak banyak orang yang masih ingin membeli kopi dimalam hari. Walau kafenya tentu menyediakan menu lain selain kopi, seperti teh atau minuman _bubble tea_.

"Jimin-ah, kau akan langsung pulang atau ingin ikut minum bersamaku dan Dean?" tanya Suran, yang hari ini sengaja bekerja larut walau biasanya ia tak pernah mengambil shift malam.

"Nikmati waktumu bersama Dean- _hyung_ , ia baru pulang setelah dua hari keluar kota, bukan?"

"Hmm.. aku hanya tidak ingin kau merasa sedih terus menerus, Jimin-ah."

"... aku baik-baik saja, _noona._ "

Suran memeluk tubuhnya dengan erat, memberikan tepukan penyemangat di punggungnya lalu mencium pipinya. "Baiklah, jika itu maumu. Langsung tidur dan beristirahatlah, oke?" Jimin mengangguk dan melambaikan tangannya pada pria yang menunggu Suran diluar kafe.

Setelah memastikan semua lampu telah dimatikan, stok barang telah rapi ditempatnya dan semua jendela telah ditutup, Jimin mengunci pintu kafenya dan beranjak untuk pulang ke apartemennya, sebelum sebuah suara berat yang dikenalnya menyapa telinganya.

"Sampai kapan kau akan hidup dalam rasa bersalah, Park Jimin?"

Ia menoleh begitu cepat hingga ia dapat merasakan otot di lehernya sedikit sakit karena gerakan mendadaknya. Pria berambut hitam dan berkulit putih yang dilihatnya sebanyak 3x dalam seminggu, yang memiliki mata kucing yang hampir selalu dipenuhi kantung mata dan selalu memesan Americano itu berdiri tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

Yoongi?

Mantel yang dipakainya tiba-tiba tak mampu menampung hawa dingin musim gugur yang menanti datangnya musim semi itu. Mantel hitam panjang yang digunakan pria berambut hitam legam itu bergerak seiring dengan langkah kakinya yang mendekatinya.

"Aku bertanya, sampai kapan kau akan hidup dalam rasa bersalah seperti ini?"

"A-apa maksudmu?" Jimin terbata, balik menanyakan arti pertanyaan pria itu.

"Maksudku?" Yoongi menggeleng pelan, "Aku ingin kau hidup bahagia. Aku tidak ingin melihatmu terus _begini_."

Jimin menatap Yoongi tajam, "Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu, jika tidak ada yang ingin dibicarakan lagi, aku pergi."

Tubuhnya tersentak kebelakang ketika sebuah tangan menggengam erat lengan atasnya, sedetik kemudian ia bertatapan dengan mata tajam yang dipenuhi kemarahan. Yoongi meremas lengan atasnya lebih kuat hingga sebuah erangan sakit lolos dari bibis tebalnya.

"Kau ingin pergi lagi? Pergi dari hidupku? Tidak akan kubiarkan. Kau milikku, Park Jimin."

"Le-lapaskan aku, brengsek! Apa yang kau lakukan!"

Jimin ingin berteriak dan melepaskan diri dari cengkraman pria ini namun ia baru menyadari bahwa pria ini sudah menyeretnya ke sebuah lorong sempit di samping kafenya, tempat mereka meletakkan krat-krat penuh dengan botol soda kosong. Tidak seperti badannya yang terlihat tak bertenaga, Yoongi ternyata sangat kuat.

"Kau benar-benar tidak mengenaliku?"

Suara lemah yang menyiratkan nada kecewa dan kesedihan terdengar dari Yoongi. Jimin harus memastikan bahwa ia pria yang sama dengan yang menyeretnya ke gang kecil ini.

"Bagaimana mungkin kau melakukan semua ini padaku, Jimin-ah..." lengan kekar Yoongi menarik tubuhnya, merengkuhnya dan membenamkan kepadanya pada bahu Jimin, getaran dan rasa hangat pada ceruk lehernya menyadarkan Jimin. Pria itu sedang menangis. "Bagaimana kau bisa menyiksaku dengan cara yang begini kejam?"

Jimin tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya dilakukan Yoongi sekarang. Mengapa ia menangis? dan apa maksudnya Jimin menyiksanya? Ia bahkan baru mengenal sosoknya beberapa bulan saja!

"Yo..Yoongi-ssi, apa yang-"

Tubuhnya tersentak kebelakang dan kini ia kembali melihat kedalam mata yang berwarna segelam langit malam itu. Sepertinya Yoongi telah kembali pada dirinya sendiri, mencoba mengendalikan emosinya dengan berbalik membelakangi Jimin.

Seharusnya Jimin bisa berlari meninggalkan pria yang ternyata gila itu, namun entah mengapa ia menjadi penasaran dengan apa yang akan dilakukan -atau dikatakan- Yoongi. Terlebih ketika ia melihat Yoongi sedang merogoh saku mantelnya dan menarik sesuatu keluar dari sana.

Sebuah gelang?

Yoongi kembali berbalik dan menunjukkan gelang berwarna emas itu padanya. Mata Jimin seketika melebar, sekelebat memori yang ia coba lupakan kembali terlintas di otaknya.

.

.

 _"Hyung, sedang buat apa sih?" Jeon Jungkook, anggota paling muda dari grup idolanya itu mengernyit mendapati Jimin sedang berkutat dengan berbagai macam alat kerajinan tangan itu._

 _"Rahasia, hehe."_

 _"Jangan ganggu dia, Kuki. Ia sedang membuat hadiah untuk idolanya tercinta." Cibir Taehyung, rekan satu grupnya._

 _Jimin tak menghiraukan cemooh canda dari sahabatnya itu. Ia tetap berkonsentrasi membuat gelang untuk SUGA, komposer yang membuat sebagian besar dari lagu-lagu grup mereka. Walaupun ia belum pernah bertemu dengan pencipts lagu jenius itu, ia sangat mengaguminya. Karya-karyanya membuat Jimin lambat laun menjadi mencintainya -yang mana menurut Taehyung menggelikan karena orang harus mengenal, atau paling tidak bertemu sekali saja untuk bisa merasakan cinta._

 _Namun bagi Jimin, lagu-lagu yang diciptakan SUGA adalah alasannya untuk mencintai komposer misterius itu. SUGA memang tidak pernah tampil di depan khalayak publik, ia menyembunyikan identitas aslinya dengan begitu baik hingga tak ada yang bertemu dengannya secara langsung. Ia pun tidak berada dalam naungan perusahaan manapun, hanya email untuk pekerjaannya saja yang diketahui oleh publik -digunakan hanya untuk berkomunikasi terkait pekerjaan._

 _Namun suatu saat, seseorang menghubungi email pribadi Jimin. Min Suga mengirimkan email padanya! Mengatakan terima kasih karena telah menyanyikan lagunya dengan begitu indah. Jimin bersumpah ia telah mati dan pergi ke surga saat itu juga._

 _Suga mengirimkan proposal pada BigHit Ent untuk bekerjasama dengan BTS dengan alasan bahwa ia telah memperhatikan grup mereka dan ia rasa ia memiliki beberapa lagu yang cocok untuk dibawakan BTS. Sungguh sesuatu yang tidak pernah terjadi jika SUGA menawarkan lagunya, bukan diminta, yang tentu saja disambut dengan suka cita oleh BigHit dan juga BTS -Jimin membuat anggotanya yang lain sebal dengan teriakannya kala itu._

 _Sejak saat itu, SUGA selalu memberikan satu-dua buah lagu dalam setiap album mereka, temasuk lagu solo Jimin di album WINGS mereka._

 _"Selesai!" teriaknya girang ketika ia berhasil membuat sepasang gelan berwana emas yang senada._

 _Jimin merasa bodoh karena membuat benda yang menurut Taehyung norak itu, tapi sudahlah, toh ia sudah terlanjur membuatnya. Dan SUGA berkata untuk meletakkan apapun yang ingin ia berikan padanya di loker bernomor 314 di stasiun dekat kantor BigHit Ent. -tentu saja Jimin meminta bantuan managernya untuk meletakkan hadiah-hadiah yang ia berikan untuk SUGA karena Jimin tidak lagi bisa berjalan ditempat terbuka dengan leluasa seperti dulu._

 _Tentu saja sebagian alasannya karena ia sekarang adalah anggota dari grup paling sukses saat ini, namun sebagian besar lain adalah karena ANTIS. Jimin memiliki anti-fans yang cukup besar diantara anggota grup lainnya, bahkan seringkali ia mendapatkan ancaman pembunuhan dan makian di akun twitter grup mereka. Ketika ia bernyanyi pada anti-fans yang datang ke acara musik pun sengaja berteriak dan memakinya di depan kamera, membuat keributan, dan lain sebagainya._

 _Hal ini membuatnya menderita Depresi dan Kegelisahan yang mengharuskannya meminum obat rutin untuk keduanya. Sampai pada akhirnya ia pun harus melakukan rehabilitasi untuk mengatasi depresi yang membuatnya merasa hampir gila itu. Tak jarang pula ia ingin terus menggores pergelangan tangannya dengan benda tajam untuk sekedar mengalihkan perhatiannya dari rasa tak nyaman yang dia alami karena depresinya itu._

 _Saat itulah, ia mengalami koma._

 _Walau hanya beberapa hari dan ia memohon pada dokter yang menanganinya saat itu untuk mengatakan bahwa ia telah meninggal dalam koma. Ia memohon sambil menangis, tidak memperdulikan apapun yang terjadi pada tubuhnya pasca koma dan terus memohon pada dokternya hingga akhirnya dokternya pun menyetujuinya dengan syarat Jimin tetap melanjutkan rehabilitasinya hingga selesai._

 _Ia menyanggupinya._

 _Hatinya sakit ketika melihat kelima sahabatnya di acara penguburan palsunya. Mereka semua menangis, Jungkook dan Jin bahkan tak sadarkan diri karena terlalu hanyut dalam kesedihan. Taehyung seperti meraung memanggil namanya, meminta maaf karena tidak bisa menjadi sahabat yang baik untuknya -Jimin ingin berteriak padanya bahwa ia salah, bahwa ia adalah sahabat yang paling baik yang pernah dimilikinya. Ia meluhat Namjoon dan Hoseok menitikkan air mata tanpa bergeming di samping gundukan tanah yang mereka percaya sebagai makamnya itu._

 _Tangisannya pun pecah melihat semua itu, ia tidak kuasa menahan semuanya. Ia lemah. Ia tidak bisa bertahan bahkan untuk kelangsungan mimpi kelima sahabatnya itu. Ia merasa ia adalah orang paling jahat di dunia ini dengan mengkhianati janji mereka untuk selalu bersama dalam meraih mimpi mereka._

 _Park Jimin menyerah lebih dulu. Ia tak pantas untuk bersama kelima orang kuat itu._

 _Sekarang ia hanya bisa memohon ampunan dari Tuhan atas kebohongan yang diciptakannya ini dan berharap kelima sahabatnya itu juga memaafkannya dikemudian hari jika mereka mengetahui kebohongannya itu. Walau ia berharap mereka tidak akan mengetahui pengkhianatan yang ia lakukan pada mereka ini._

.

.

Sosok dua pria itu kini duduk termenung di ruangan gelap dipenuhi meja dan kursi khas _coffee shop_ , hanyut dalam pikirannya masing-masing untuk sesaat.

 _Kling!_

Bel di pintu masuk kafe yang berbunyi membuat perhatian keduanya teralihkan dari lamunannya. Mata mereka melebar melihat 5 pemuda tampan memasuki kafe itu dengan tergesa.

Jimin membelalak, seketika berdiri dan menatap kaku kelima sosok yang sangat dirindukannya itu. Tubuhnya terjengkal kebelakang ketika Kim Taehyung, (mantan) sahabatnya itu menubruk tubuhnya, merengkuh badannya yang kini lebih kurus itu dengan erat.

"Berani sekali kau melakukan itu padaku! Aku benci padamu!" teriak pemuda yang hanya berusia beberapa bulan lebih muda itu padanya, masih belum melepaskan pelukannya.

Air mata Jimin mengalir dengan deras, terlebih ketika matanya menangkap sosok Kim Namjoon, Kim Seokjin, Jung Hoseok, dan Jeon Jungkook yang juga menatapnya dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Ah, tidak, Seokjin dan Jungkook telah terisak dalam pelukan satu sama lain.

"Ma-maafkan aku... aku... hiks.. aku tidak bermaksud untuk.. meninggalkan kalian dengan cara seperti ini.." Tangisannya pecah seketika, ia memeluk tubuh tinggi Taehyung dengan erat dan mengerang lantang. Menumpahkan semua yang ia rasakan di pelukan sahabatnya.

Keempat sahabatnya yang lain berlari dan memeluk tubuhnya (dan Taehyung sekaligus), mereka menangis bersama. Yoongi memperhatikan semuanya dengan senyuman lega diwajahnya yang kini tak lagi terlihat lelah.

Setelah lelah menangis dan bisa mengendalikan emosi mereka kembali -dan setelah Kim Seokjin kembali bisa membuat lelucon, mereka semua duduk di lantai ruangan yang kini terang itu. Dengan jendela kaca tertutup tirai tak akan ada yang mengetahui bahwa ruangan kafe itu kini terang benderang, dan didalamnya terdapat 7 pemuda yang sedang melakukan _sleep over_.

Meja dan kursi yang berada di tengah ruangan telah mereka singkirkan untuk mebuat ruang bagi mereka untuk tidur. Beruntung Jimin memiliki beberapa tikar lipat di dalam kafe -sebagian dibawa oleh Suran yang sering merasa lelah ketika ia masih hamil tahun lalu dan malas untuk membawanya kembali ke rumahnya.

"Aku tahu kau tidak akan mati dengan begitu mudah. Aku harus menyiksamu dulu." ujar Taehyung, menempel kepada Jimin tak perduli ejekan rekan satu grupnya itu.

"Aku kan sudah minta maaf, kenapa dibahas terus sih!" Jimin mengerucutkan bibirnya, mebuat yang lain tertawa. "Oh ya, darimana kalian tahu tentang...ku?"

Kelima sahabatnya saling bertatapan sesaat, lalu menoleh pada pria berkulit pucat di sebelah Jimin.

"Aku yang memberitahukan pada mereka."

Wajah Jimin bersemu merah, sesaat lupa jika ada Yoongi (pelanggan di kafenya yang menarik perhatiannya belakangan ini) yang ternyata adalah SUGA (komposer yang mencuri hatinya dengan lagu-lagu ciptaannya).

"Aku yang memberitahukan pada mereka, setelah aku yakin bahwa Jimin pemilik kafe ini adalah Jimin yang menjadi inspirasiku membuat musik." jawab sang komposer dengan seringai jahil.

"E-eh?"

"Cieeeh.. yang jadi inspirasi bikin musiknya bang Suga, cieeh..." goda Seokjin dan Hoseok bersamaan, membuat wajahnya semakin panas.

"Haruskah kami pergi?" tanya Namjoon ikut menggoda mantan anggota grup yang dulunya paling dekat dengannya itu.

"Hyung!" Rajuk Jimin, seketika menjadi chimchim, anggota paling disayangi oleh semua anggota grupnya.

"Hyung harus tahu, jika Suga hyung tiba-tiba datang ke kantor, berteriak meminta penjelasan tentang berita kematianmu waktu itu." Ujar yang paling muda dengan mata berkaca-kaca, sepertinya masih merasa sedih mengingat kesedihan mereka kala itu, "Ia bahkan memaki Bang PD, menuntutnya untuk menjelaskan kemana kau pergi hyun. Tentu saja, tidak ada yang tahu dan Suga hyung langsung mengatakan ia takkan memberikan lagu lagi untuk kita."

Jimin mendengarkan penjelasan sang _maknae_ itu dengan perasaan bersalah yang begitu besar, membuat Yoongi mendekat padanya dan memberikan usapan lembut di rambutnya.

"Aku berpikir aku tidak perlu lagi membuat musik ketika kau tak lagi disana untuk menyanyikannya. Alasanku mulai membuat lagu adalah karena aku mendengarmu bernyanyi di salah satu acara musik di TV ketika kalian debut, dan aku mulai serius membuat lagu dengan harapan kau akan menyanyikan salah satu lagu buatanku kelak."

Yoongi tersenyum teduh, sesuatu yang hampir tak pernah dilakukannya.

"Ketika kau hilang, aku pun tak lagi memiliki alasan untuk membuat lagu."raut wajah sedih jelas terlihat diwajahnya ketika bercerita, "Sampai suatu hari, Suran memberitahuku tentangmu."

"Suran _noona_?" tanya Jimin, heran.

"Dean adalah temanku. Ketika ia mengatakan Suran bekerja di kafe milik seseorang bernama Jimin dan ia seperti pernah melihat wajahmu dari salah satu fotomu yang ada di studioku, aku langsung menuju kesini dan mendapati kau ada dibelakang meja kasir." Yoongi menyeringai lebar melihat Jimin yang merona ketika mengetahui SUGA memiliki fotonya di Studionya, "Aku sempat tidak mempercayai _, muse_ -ku berada di belakang meja kasir daripada berdiri di atas panggung megah membawakan lagu buatanku."

"Tolonglah, aku ingin muntah karena nuansa merah jambu ini." Sindir Taehyung yang tidak terima perhatian sahabatnya teralihkan darinya -sepertinya ia masih haus perhatian sahabat yang dikiranya telah meninggal itu.

"Taetae hyung haus kasih sayang? Sini kuki kasih." sarkar Jungkook balik, tidak terima Taehyung bertingkah seperti kekasih Jimin daripada dirinya yang kekasih aslinya.

"Aku ingin marah padamu, memakimu bahkan. Namun melihatmu masih larut dalam rasa bersalah menyadarkanku bahwa kau pun sebenarnya tidak ingin semua ini terjadi." ujar Yoongi, menghiraukan pasangan Taekook.

Jimin mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Jimin-ah, bagaimana dengan depresimu?" tanya Seokjin agak takut.

"Aku masih rutin melakukan konsultasi dengan dokterku, hyung, tapi ia berkata aku semakin baik."

"Syukurlah." Hening sesaat sebelum Seokjin melanjutkan, "Apakah kau akan kembali-"

"Tidak, hyung. Aku sudah mati, ingat?" jawabnya, tersenyum kecut.

Sebenarnya mereka semua ingin Jimin kembali bernyanyi, walaupun tidak bersama BTS. Namun mereka cukup tahu bahwa Jimin tak mungkin kembali ke panggung hiburan walau depresinya telah membaik dan memungkinkannya untuk kembali bernyanyi. Dengan mentalnya yang terlatih dalam setahun belakangan, Jimin yakin ia takkan tumbang lagi karena haters, lagipula Jimin pun menyadari bahwa ia rindu bernyanyi.

"Kalian sudah tidak bisa memiliki Jimin," ujar Yoongi tiba-tiba, "Dia milikku, sekarang." lanjutnya, mencium pelipis Jimin -membuat pemuda itu ingin pingsan saat itu juga.

Kelima anggota BTS dan juga Jimin mengernyit bingung. Apa maksud perkataan Yoongi kala itu, namun mereka pada akhirnya mengetahuinya setelah satu tahun penuh Jimin berlatih bersama Yoogi -atau SUGA- dan melihat berita yang muncul di TV.

 _"Grup Duo HipHop yang mengusung nama BigD dikabarkan akan turut meramaikan pangsa musik Korea Selatan dengan gaya musik yang berbeda dari kebanyakan grup idol saat ini. Duo yang dibentuk oleh komposer SUGA ini akan digawangi oleh rapper AgustD dan vokalis BabyG._

 _Yang berbeda dari grup ini, selain aliran musik dan lirik yang seperti menantang masyarakat untuk melawan mereka yang tanpa rasa takut akan apapun, kedua anggotanya telah mengumumkan terlebih dahulu bahwa mereka merupakan sepasang kekasih sesama jenis. Membuat publik dibuat tercengang dengan pengumuman itu._

 _Walaupun banyak yang mengecam, tak sedikit pula yang memberi dukungan. Mungkin pula ini terkait rumor bahwa AgustD adalah SUGA itu sendiri dan kekasihnya BabyG yang sangat mirip dengan anggota Bangtan Sonyeondan yang meninggal dua tahun yang lalu._

 _Kami sangat menantikan bagaimana grup BigD ini akan meramaikan panggung hiburan musik kedepannya."_

Kelima anggota BTS tersenyum melihat berita itu. Mereka dan Jimin berjalan untuk meraih mimpi bersama, kemudian terpisah dan kini mereka kembali melangkah dijalan yang sama walau tidak berdampingan. Mereka tidak menyesalinya, karena paling tidak, mereka tidak melangkah sendirian. Jimin tetap bersama mereka, mengejar mimpi yang sama, sama seperti dulu.

Jimin pun tidak menyesal dengan keputusannya, karena apa yang ia lakukan dulu adalah jalan terbaik menurutnya untuknya dan untuk grupnya. Dengan melakukan kesalahan itu pula Jimin bisa bertemu dengan Yoongi, dan kali ini ia akan mencoba berjalan bersama dengan pria yang kini menjadi dunianya itu.

Yoongi tidak menyesal membuat lagu untuk Jimin, Jimin-nya. Ia juga tidak menyesal keputusannya menemui Jimin di kafe waktu itu. Ia terlalu takut untuk menemui Jimin sebagai SUGA dan kejadian ini membuatnya berani untuk menemuinya secara langsung. Kali ini ia tidak akan membiarkan Jimin berdiri dipanggung sendirian. Ia akan ada disana bersamanya.

Tidak ada yang perlu disesalkan dari masa lalu karena itulah yang membuatmu berada di tempatmu yang sekarang.

.

.

THE END  
 _Endingnya jadi aneh, tapi sudahlah daripada lupa kan?  
Ditulis dalam waktu beberapa jam dengan diselingi marah dan kecewa sama yang ngejek ff dengan kata Anjing, sampah, ular(?), Author sampah, dkk. Namun sekarang sudah tak lagi, malah bikin semangat nulis dan jadilah fanfic ini.  
Maafkan typo dan plot hole yah T^T  
Mungkin akan nulis POV-nya SUGA kalau sempet kapan2(?)._


	2. Chapter 2

Jika orang bertanya padamu, apa yang menjadi tujuanmu hidup di dunia ini?

Min Yoongi tidak memiliki jawaban atas pertanyaan itu selain "karena sudah dilahirkan maka terpaksa menjalaninya". Apa lagi yang bisa dikatakannya kalau memang kenyataannya ia hidup hanya karena ia sudah 'terlanjur' dilahirkan. Toh ia pun tidak pernah meminta untuk dilahirkan, lalu sekarang ia dipaksa untuk menjalani hidup yang tak pernah dimintanya ini.

Baginya, tidak ada yang menarik dalam hidup seorang manusia seperti dirinya. Juga pekerjaannya sebagai _singer-song writer_ dan juga produser tak lebih membosankannya dengan hidupnya. Mengapa ia memilih profesi ini pun karena ia 'terpaksa', karena tidak ada hal lain lagi yang bisa dilakukannya. Juga karena ingin membuktikan pada keluarga dan orang di sekitarnya yang menganggapnya tak akan bisa menjadi 'siapa-siapa' nantinya.

Sejak masih duduk di bangku sekolah menengah pertama, ia mulai membuat lagu pertamanya. Menjualnya dengan harga asal-asalan, tidak perduli pada nantinya orang yang membelinya akan mendapatkan keuntungan yang berlimpah dari lagunya itu. Ketika ia sudah lulus dari bangku sekolah menengah atas, ia mulai membuat lagu dengan lebih serius -dalam artian, menjualnya dengan harga tinggi karena tanpa ia sadari ternyata lagu-lagu yang dijualnya dulu menjadi lagu Hit di dunia musik Korea Selatan.

Menggunakan nama aslinya akan sangat merepotkan, karena orang akan mencoba menyelidiki kehidupan pribadinya -yang bahkan hampir tidak ada namun tetap saja menyebalkan jika orang lain ikut campur dalam hidupnya. Maka ia menggunakan nama SUGA sebagai nama samarannya ketika bekerja. Sejak SMP ia telah menggunakan nama itu, nama ejekan teman-teman sekolahnya yang berkata wajahnya manis seperti gula -dan menyerupai perempuan walau ia laki-laki.

Menemui klien sendiri juga menjadi hal yang menjengkelkan. Mereka sering kali menjadi ular yang memiliki lidah bercabang ketika bertemu dengannya, mencoba memujinya dengan ribuan kata manis yang menjijikkan agar ia menjual lagunya dengan harga lebih murah atau mencoba membuatnya menyetujui permohonan mereka untuk menjual lagu lain kepadanya.

Oh, tidak akan. Ia hanya akan menjual satu lagu saja untuk tiap klien. Itu sumpahnya. Ia tidak tahan memikirkan akan bekerja sama lebih dari satu kali dengan orang yang sama.

Perlahan, ia pun menolak untuk menemui klien secara langsung. Pekerjaan hanya dilakukannya melalui email atau diwakilkan oleh Dean, rekannya dalam membuat lagu.

Sampai suatu saat, ia menghidupkan televisi yang sebenarnya dibelinya untuk menjadi hiasan di ruang depan apartemennya. Untuk pertama kalinya ia melihat acara musik yang menampilkan idol-idol korea menyanyi dan menari secara live. Acara yang menurutnya dulu sangat membosankan karena apa yang ditampilkan para idol grup saat ini hampir sama semua.

 _"Baiklah, untuk penampilan berikutnya adalah sebuah grup yang baru saja debut, BANGTAN SONYEONDAN. Grup yang menarik perhatian penikmat musik karena memilih aliran musik yang berbeda dari kebanyakan grup saat ini. Bagaimana penampilan dari grup yang mengusung tema_ Gangster Rap _ini? Mari saksikan bersama!"_

Enam pemuda berpakaian hitam dengan aksesoris yang kental dengan nuansa hip hop terlihat di atas panggung. Mereka mulai membawakan lagu mereka yang berjudul No More Dream, menarik perhatiannya seketika.

"Boleh juga." ucapnya tanpa sadar.

Indra pendengarannya menangkap suara paling indah yang pernah di dengarnya selama ini. Salah satu anggota grup yang sedang tampil itu, yang mencoba tampil 'garang' dengan baju tanpa lengan, celana pendek basket dan snapback dibalik, ternyata memiliki suara yang begitu indah di telinganya.

Matanya tak bisa lepas dari sosok itu, terutama ketika mereka kemudian menampilkan sebuah cover lagu sebagai persembahan khusus. Lagu yang diciptakannya dulu untuk seorang klien yang bahkan sudah tak bisa diingatnya.

Jantungnya berdetak kencang, ia melihat sosok itu menyanyikan lagunya dengan begitu sempurna. Untuk sebuah grup yang mengusung tema gangster rap, mereka memiliki suara yang sangat bagus ketika menyanyikan sebuah lagu ballad.

Ia langsung mencari tahu tentang informasi grup itu, agensi mana yang menaungi mereka dan juga profil para anggotanya.

Park Jimin.

 _Muse_ -nya bernama Park Jimin.

Ia mulai melakukan hal-hal yang akan dilakukan _Sasaeng fans_ , seperti mencoba mencari tahu alamat email pribadi Park Jimin. Ia bergabung ke fancafe BTS (singkatan Bangtan Sonyeondan sepertinya), bertanya mengenai Park Jimin, ikut menonton siaran Vlive mreka, dan berkomentar ketika anggota BTS melakukan chat di fancafe dengan penggemar mereka.

Suatu saat ia berhasil mendapatkan email pribadi Park Jimin, ternyata Dean memiikinya karena ia bekerja sama dengan Rap Monster leader BTS untuk album mixtapenya. Ia menyesl bertingkah seperti fans gila ketika Dean dengan mudah bisa memberikan email Jimin padanya.

 _"Terima kasih telah menyanyikan lagu ciptaanku dengan begitu indah, Pak Jimin-ssi._

 _SUGA."_

Email singkat itu dikirimkannya pada Jimin, ia tidak mengaharapkan _muse-_ nya itu akan membalas email darinya namun sekitar satu jam kemudian ia mendapatkan notifikasi rmail baru di ponselnya.

 _"APAKAH INI SUGA HYUNG, MAKSUDKU SUGA-NIM YANG MEMBUAT LAGU BERJUDUL BLABLABLA *semua judul lagu ciptaan Suga* ,KOMPOSER DAN PRODUSER PALING JENIUS DI SELURUH JAGAT RAYA? IDOLA SEPANJANG MASAKU? CINTAKU?_  
 _ASTAGA MAAFKAN AKU LAMA MEMBALAS EMAILMU, SUGA-NIM, AKU BINGUNG HARUS MEMBALAS BAGAIMANA. ADUH CAPSLOCKKU HIDUP TAPI AKU INGIN MENGIRIMKAN EMAIL INI SEGERA MAAF TAK BISA MENULIS ULANG"_

Tawanya meledak begitu membaca balasan email dari Jimin, kemudian ia menyadari bahwa Jimin menyebutnya Idola sepanjang masa dan... cintanya?

 _"AAAAAAHH TOLONG ABAIKAN EMAILKU YANG TADI. TIDAK, SUGA-NIM BUKAN CINTAKU, BUKAN, AKU SALAH KETIK! QAQ"_

Aaah, ia tidak tahan lagi. Ia harus melakukan sesuatu untuk memiliki Park Jimin. Memiliki suaranya untuk menyanyikan lagu-lagu ciptaannya di atas panggung megah. Membuatnya bersinar sebagai penyanyi paling dihormati dengan lagu-lagu ciptaannya.

Mengirimkan email pada sebuah agensi untuk menawarkan lagunya adalah hal yang tidak pernah dilakukan olehnya, namun sekarang ia sedang mengirimkan kepada agensi tempat Bangtan Sonyeondan bernaung. Ia mengatakan bahwa ia telah mengamati penampilan BTS sejak debut dan sepertinya ia memiliki beberapa lagu yang cocok untuk dibawakan oleh grup itu. Harga dirinya sebagai komposer-posuder musik paling diminati saat ini bukanlah apa-apa untuknya. Memberikan syarat agar agensi BTS memberikan rekaman dari setiap kegiatan BTS, baik pertunjukan langsung, rekaman, bahkan latihan sebagai bayaran untuk lagunya pun terdengar tidak mengerikan saat itu. Kebanyakan orang yang terlibat menganggap itu semua sebagai caranya untuk mengawasi kegiatan BTS untuknya membuat lagu mereka selanjutnya.

Sejak itu pula, ia seperti menjadi sahabat pena dengan _muse_ -nya. Jimin sering mengirimkan hadiah untuknya, entah itu obat tradisional agar kesehatannya tetap terjaga (karena ia jarang keluar rumah, kata Jimin), hingga benda-benda tak berguna seperti boneka kumamon atau gelang berwarna emas dengan inisial namanya. Mungkin itu tidak berguna, namun karena Jimin yang memberikannya maka ia menyimpan semuanya dengan baik.

Sampai suatu hari, semua itu berhenti. Tidak ada lagi email balasan dari Jimin, tidak ada lagi hadiah yang bisa ia ambil dari loker bernomer 314 yang disewanya untuk Jimin. Tidak ada.

Untuk pertama kalinya ia mencari tahu kembali soal BTS lewat fancafe, dan mengetahui Jimin dirawat karena depresi yang dideritanya. Ia tentu mengetahui bahwa _muse_ nya itu menderita penyakit yang sama dengannya, _Depresion-Anxiety_. Walau dalam kasusnya, sejak menemukan Jimin, ia mulai bisa sedikit mengendalikan dirinya. Ia mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena tidak menyadari hal ini lebih cepat.

Bagi Yoongi, depresi yang menggerogoti jiwanya dikarenakan oleh banyak faktor. Tapi yang paling utama adalah ambisinya sendiri untuk menjadi yang terbaik, namun ia juga menyadari bahwa ia tidak bisa mencapai ambisinya itu dengan kemampuannya saat itu. Membuatnya menjadi jijik pada dirinya sendiri, membenci dirinya sendiri dan mulai menyalahkan kegagalan dalam hidupnya pada ketidakmampuannya. Ketika ia mendengarkan Jimin menyanyikan lagu buatannya dengan begitu hikmat, mendengarnya mengatakan bahwa lagu yang dibuatnya asal-asalan itu adalah penyemangat Jimin, membuatnya menemukan alasan untuk melanjutkan hidupnya -untuk mengejar ambisinya menjadi yang terbaik.

Walaupun sekarang berubah : menjadi yang terbaik untuk Jimin-nya.

Bagi Suga, mendengarkan suara Jimin menyanyikan lagu buatannya sendiri menjadi tujuan hidupnya. Melihat wajah Jimin yang bahagia ketika menerima lagu baru darinya, melihat Jimin menyanyikan lagunya dengan penuh penghayatan, dan menerima email dari pemuda manis itu setiap harinya menjadi hal yang dinantikan setiap hari olehnya. Sampai ketika ia kehilangan semua itu dalam sekejap.

 _"Member_ Idol Group _Bangtan Sonyeondan, Park Jimin, dikabarkan meninggal dunia ketika menjalani rehabilitasi untuk penyembuhan depresi dan_ anxiety _yang telah lama dideritanya. Dokter yang menanganinya mengatakan Park Jimin mengkonsumi obat anti depresi secara berlebihan sehingga mengalami_ overdosis _hingga mengalami koma. Dikabarkan pula bahwa Park Jimin menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya dalam tidur tenangnya saat koma._ "

Ia tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali ia mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan melebihi batas kecepatan di Seoul. Yang ada di pikirannya hanya agar ia segera sampai ke gedung Big Hit Entertaiment untuk menanyakan kebenaran kabar tentang Jimin, karena ia masih tidak ingin mempercayai apa yang diberitakan di televisi tadi. Hatinya masih berharap bahwa ini hanyalah sekedar rumor yang biasa menimpa idol dari perusahaan kecil seperti BTS.

Yang tidak bisa ia terima adalah bahwa pihak Big Hit membenarkan kabar tersebut dan saat itulah, hidupnya kembali berakhir. Orang yang menjadi alasannya untuk hidup telah membuangnya -dengan membuang hidupnya sendiri. Jimin pergi meninggalkannya.

Ada saat dimana Yoongi ingin menyusul Jimin dengan cara yang sama ketika ia mendatangi pemakaman Jimin bersama keluarga besar agensi BTS. Keputusannya untuk mengakhiri hidupnya bahkan sudah bulat, sebelum istri dari teman sesama produsernya memberikan kabar yang lagi-lagi tidak bisa dipercayainya.

"Yoongi-ah, Suran memberitahuku bahwa pemilik kafe tempatnya bekerja adalah Park Jimin."

Hal konyol yang dilakukannya sejak ia mengenal sosok Park Jimin mungkin sudah tidak terhitung, namun menyamar sebagai seorang mahasiswa di universitas yang berada di dekat kafe tempat kerja Suran adalah yang paling gila. Ketika usianya sudah menginjak 26 tahun dan ia masih berdandan seperti masih berusia 19 tahun. Tepat seperti ketika ia baru pertama kali memasuki dunia perkuliahan.

 _Everything worth it_. Ketika ia melihat wajah _muse_ -nya yang sedang melayani pelanggan kafe dengan senyumnya. Senyum yang masih bisa dikenalinya walau Jimin melakukan perubahan paling _extreme_ sekalipun. Senyuman yang menjadi inspirasinya dalam membuat lagu itu tidak berubah, masih bisa membuat hatinya berdegup dengan kencang -walau kemarahan dan kekecewaan juga ada dalam hatinya ketika ia mengetahui Jimin berbohong pada dunia -dan padanya. Kemarahan yang menghilang begitu saja ketika ia menyadari betapa beruntungnya ia bahwa Jimin tidak membuangnya, bahwa _muse_ nya masih ada di depannya.

Betapa besar keinginnya untuk menampar dirinya sendiri ketika ia tidak bisa mengontrol emosinya dan menangis sambil memeluk Jimin ketika ia mengkonfrontasi Jimin suatu hari. Ketika ia tak lagi bisa menahan hasratnya untuk memberikan sebuah pukulan untuk menyadarkan betapa bodoh tindakan Jimin -berbohong untuk menghindari semua rasa sakit yang diberikan orang lain padanya. Kebohongan yang masih bisa menyakitinya karena pada dasarnya ia bukanlah orang yang bisa menyakiti orang lain, apalagi dengan sebuah kebohongan besar seperti kematiannya. Melihat anggota BTS lain masih bersedih bahkan setelah satu tahun 'kematian'nya membuatnya tersiksa.

Yoongi harus melakukan sesuatu.

Ia bersyukur ketika ia memutuskan untuk menghentikan semua kebohongan konyol itu. Rasanya bahagia melihat senyuman di wajah manis Jimin ketika ia kembali bertemu dengan teman satu grupnya dulu, walaupun pada satu sisi ia ingin menampar Kim Taehyung karena memeluk tubuh Jimin dengan begitu erat. Mereka harus tahu bahwa mereka telah kehilangan hak untuk memiliki Jimin ketika mereka tidak bisa melindunginya dari para anti-fans dulu dan sekarang Park Jimin adalah miliknya.

"Kalian sudah tidak bisa memiliki Jimin," ucapnya mantab, "Dia milikkun, sekarang." dan sebuah ciuman ia layangkan pada pelipis Jimin, menyeringai nakal ketika pipi yang lebih muda berseru merah.

Mengabaikan ucapan dan godaan dari rekan satu grup Jimin.

.

Yoongi memutuskan untuk tak lagi kehilangan Jimin. Ia akan mengumumkan pada dunia bahwa Park Jimin adalah miliknya seutuhnya dan ia tidak akan membiarkan hal buruk yang menimpa Jimin terjadi kembali. Tapi tentu saja ia harus memikirkan pendapat Jimin yang tidak lagi ingin dikenal sebagai Park Jimin yang lemah, yang bisa dijatuhkan oleh para anti-fansnya yang tidak penting itu.

Mereka memutuskan untuk debut sebagai grup Duo. Yoongi tidak akan memakai nama SUGA karena ia masih ingin orang mengira SUGA adalah orang yang berbeda dengannya -karena terlalu merepotkan jika media justru terfokus pada karirnya sebagai produser dan komposer daripada rapper sekaligus kekasih BabyG -nama yang dipilih Jimin sebagai nama panggungnya yang baru. AgustD pada akhirnya dipilih sebagai nama panggung Yoongi, dengan memasukkan nama Suga dan Daegu Town didalamnya.

"Hyung, bagaimana jika aku... tidak bisa.."

Mendengar pertanyaan Jimin membuat Yoongi tersenyum. Kedua tangan yang lebih muda digenggamnya dengan erat.

"Dengarkan aku, Jiminie... kau pasti bisa. Kau bukanlah Jimin yang dulu. Kau sekarang kuat. Dan jika kau merasa sudah tidak kuat lagi, aku selalu ada disini untukmu. Kita akan melalui semuanya berdua, kau tak lagi sendirian. _You'll never walk alone again, baby. My BabyG_."

Sebuah ciuman lembut menjadi penanda final dari janjinya itu. Ia bersumpah pada dirinya sendiri dan Jimin bahwa ia akan selalu bersama Jimin, bahkan jika kematian ingin mempermainkan mereka kembali, ia akan tetap bersama Jimin untuk memerangi kematian itu sendiri.

Senyuman Park Jimin tak pernah secantik ini dimatanya ketika mereka memutus ciuman itu. Jimin balas meremas pelan tangannya yang masih menggenggam tangan Jimin, memangguk mantab dan menariknya berdiri.

"Ayo, kita tunjukkan pada dunia, bahwa aku bukanlah aku yang dulu." ucapnya dengan lantang.

"Ayo. Tunjukkan pada dunia, bahwa _Muse_ dari Min Yoongi adalah yang terkuat."

Mereka pun melangah tegap, sambil bergandengan tangan, melangkah pada panggung pertama yang akan mereka jadikan titik awal musik mereka menaklukkan dunia. Yoongi akan buktikan bahwa ia bisa menggapai ambisinya, dengan _muse_ bersuara malaikat disisinya.

 _The BigD is come!_

.

.

END


End file.
